Theodox
Theodox Delmont, Third son of a distant cousin of Lord Hwindal Delmont, current Lord of House Delmont, Was always a troubled child. His mother died soon after his birth, and his father always seemed to blame him for it. His older brothers grew up bold and strong, encouraged by their father’s loving guidance. Theodox...not so much. So he took to mischief, harmless distractions at first, stealing from the kitchens, pranks on his siblings, that sort of thing. Then as he grew, so did his misdeeds. Gambling, partying, and MANY dalliances with ladies of the court…. After one incident involving a barrel of stolen Murathi Red, A bear, a silk dress, and the twin daughters of a minor house affiliated with the Brocks, The Delmont’s bitter rivals, His father could no longer ignore his Son’s actions. Seeing a way to be rid of a son he never LIKED, he bundled him off to the borders, where a particularly large and well equipped tribe of Rhuu where raiding towns and villages. Despite the best attempts of his tutors, Theodox had picked up little of the arts of war (there were SO many more interesting things to do!) , and with very little preparation, Theodox knew he stood little chance of surviving the brutal close quarter ambushes the Rhuu were famous for, charging out of the misty forests and hills, hitting the Arkhos forces hard, focusing on the Knights, then retreating before they could ready themselves. He knew his father had sent him up there to die, He didn’t even bother making the SHOW of saying goodbye! Theodox had made plans of his own though. At the FIRST sign of wild, screaming Rhuu, pouring out of the mist like painted, screaming ghosts, Theodox Lept to his feet, resplendent in his lordly silks and velvets, (his Armour had strangely been “LOST”) Ordered his men to attack….and promptly ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction. Fate has a strange way of playing tricks on people, and sometimes heroes come from unlikely places. Theodox ran from a battle, but ran INTO something worse. He stumbled into a village under attack. Not from the Rhuu, as everyone thought, But the forces of the Narga. Before he realised what was happening, he was in the middle of the town, surrounded by Orcs, Trolls, and worse. He has never spoken about what happened in that village, but two days later, bloody, near mortally wounded, carrying two children, and leading a group of four more, Theodox stumbled into a town, bought the children into a Church, and collapsed. The village they came from was burnt to the ground, and no other survivors could be found. When asked, all the children would say was “Bad things came, and Poppa Bear saved them…” Obviously they were referring to Theodox due to the House Heraldry on his Tabard, The Delmont Bear clutching the broken spear, and he was acclaimed a hero. When he recovered, Instead of returning to his wild ways, and life of luxury, he threw himself head first into training, both in the weapons of war, AND the Faith of Lianda, The Golden Mother. He claims a golden woman, made of the Sun’s fiery light, Appeared to him, and with a kiss, gave him the strength to save all he did. Since that day, he has become a tireless protector of the weak, the young, and all those evil preys on.